Vanilla Chocolate Kyumin Oneshoot
by RibbonGirl137
Summary: Detik-detik manis yang terjadi di antara Kyumin. Summary gagal total!


Title : Vanilla Chocolate

Genre : Romance, Fluffy

Rate : Tentukan sendiri -_-

Pair : Kyumin

Warning : Typo(s) Don't like don't read!

Disclaimer : This ridiculous ff is mine!

Morning Time

Pagi kota Seoul, begitu indah. Pemandangan yang menyenangkan. Matahari mulai memancarkan cahayanya ke seluruh kota itu. Membuat penghuni yang ada di kota itu bisa terbangun hanya karena sinar matahari. Sama seperti dua orang namja yang baru saja menjadi pasangan suami istri 3 bulan yang lalu. Seorang namja yang dikenali sebagai Lee Sungmin mengucek matanya. Mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan bias cahaya matahari yang memancar di seluruh ruang kamar nya. Ia menoleh ke samping nya dan tersenyum melihat namja lain yang begitu ia cintai. Namja pencinta pink itu mendekat ke arah suaminya dan sedikit mengelus pipi suaminya. Cho Kyuhyun, atau lebih dikenali sebagai Kyuhyun adalah suami namja manis yang bernama Lee Sungmin tersebut.

" Kyunnieeeee~ " panggil Sungmin lembut. Mendengar suara dari manis dari bibir tipis istri yang ia cintai, Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya. " Kyunnieee~ dengar aku tidak? " sekali lagi Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun tapi kali ini dari arah telinga Kyuhyun. " Eunggh~ sayang ada apa? " Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin sehingga tubuh munggil nan montok milik Sungmin jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyuman, bersyukur setiap kali ia bangun pagi, ia dapat melihat pemandangan indah iaitu senyuman istrinya Sungmin. " Kyunnieee~ ayo bangun. Ini sudah jam.." kata-kata Sungmin terhenti. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruang kamar yang bernuansa biru putih itu. Bingo! Ia tersenyum melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. "Jam 8:35 pagi Kyunnieee~ " Sungmin memainkan bibir Kyuhyun menggunakan jari-jari munggil yang akan sentiasa dikecup oleh Kyuhyun.

" Baby, ini masih sangat pagi sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan cepat. Manis, bibir Sungmin akan sentiasa manis bagi Kyuhyun. "Tapi Kyu.. " Sungmin mulai cemberut. Melihat akan ada tanda-tanda Sungmin akan merajuk, Kyuhyun dengan cepat bangun dan tersenyum pada istrinya. " Baby sentiasa boleh membuat aku mendengarmu.. " Kyuhyun tertawa. Secara fakta Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang suka diatur, dan dia tidak suka mendengar kata orang lain. Tapi dengan Sungmin ia tidak bisa menolak, malah ia akan sentiasa mendengar setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin. " Itu karena Kyunnie mencintaiku." Sungmin tersenyum, senyum yang sangat Kyuhyun suka. Senyum yang begitu manis. Senyum yang membuat Kyuhyun jatuh pada Sungmin. " Aku tak mencintai baby Ming, tapi sangat mencintai." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin dan bangun dari kasurnya. Ia mendudukkan Sungmin di atas kasur itu dengan berhati-hati. Lalu, Kyuhyun berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin.

"Baby.. Where is my Morning Kiss? " Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya dan menatap Sungmin. "Istriku sangat cantik.. Baby Ming ku sangat cantik.." bisik hati Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie mau morning kiss? Where should I give ur morning kiss my husband?" Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun. Kini kedua nya saling menatap. Larut dengan pikiran masing-masing. "I want it here.." Kyuhyun menunjuk pipi dan tangan nya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sungmin mencium kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Setelah itu ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun. "Thanks baby.. I love you." ucap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kyunnie.. I love you too.." setelah mendengar pembalasan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun bangun dan mengambil handuknya. Sungmin memerhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Senyum manis terukir di bibir Sungmin. Sungguh ia mencintai Kyuhyun.

Breakfast Time

Sungmin mengambil keputusan untuk memasak breakfast mereka hari ini. Pembantu? Sudah tentu mereka mempunyai pembantu. Bahkan pembantu mereka ada 23 orang, tapi Sungmin meminta semua pembantunya agar tidak melakukan kerja memasak hari ini. Tanpa membuang waktu Sungmin mengambil semua barang masakkan yang diperlukannya dan ia mulai memasak. Sungmin adalah namja yang pintar memasak jadi tidak perlu khawatir dengan rasa masakkannya karena dia adalah Chef King. Tanpa Sungmin sadari ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggang munggilnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya. "Kyunnieee~ aku sedang memasak untukmu. Jadi tolong lepaskan dan jangan ganggu aku untuk sekarang arrasseo?" Sungmin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dari hadapan."Kenapa tak menyuruh pembantu saja? Nanti baby cape.." Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Sungmin

Sungmin menarik nafas dan melepaskan nafas nya pelan. "Cukup mendengarkan ku Kyunnieeee~" Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Ne arrasseo baby.." setelah itu Sungmin tersenyum karena tidak ada lagi tangan yang melingkar di pinggang nya. Kyuhyun sangat mendengarnya bukan?

Setelah setengah jam mengambil masa untuk memasak, Sungmin menyediakan makanan-makanan tersebut di atas meja makan. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawa Kyuhyun duduk di meja makan. Bau masakan Sungmin menusuk masuk ke dalam hidung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang sangat menyukai makanan Sungmin apalagi dubokki dan jajangmyeon. Mereka duduk berhadapan, dan setelah itu menikmati makanan yang terhidang tanpa ada yang berbicara. Keduanya larut dengan suasana pagi itu.

At Office

Seorang yeoja yang merupakan personal assitant Kyuhyun menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen penting kepada Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih Seohyun-ah." ucap Kyuhyun. Seohyun, yah Seohyun adalah personal assistant Kyuhyun setahun yang lalu. Hubungan mereka masih sangat canggung. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah dekat dengan orang lain selain Sungmin atau teman-temannya. "Kau terlihat stress Kyuhyun sshi." Seohyun tersenyum. "Masih cantik senyuman Sungminku.." ejek Kyuhyun di dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba tangan Seohyun memijit pundak Kyuhyun pelan. Bagi Kyuhyun itu tidak masalah karena ia juga merasa lelah. Dengan sedikit pijitan tidak apa-apa.

"Annyeong—-" kata-kata Sungmin terhenti ketika menyaksikan pemandangan yang menyakitkan di hadapannya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati pijitan tangan Seohyun, dan yeoja yang bernama Seohyun itu sedang tersenyum jahat ke arah Sungmin. "M-mianhae Kyuhyun sshi, aku cuma mau memberikan ini. Makan siang untukmu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Maaf menganggu." air mata Sungmin jatuh membasahi pipi nya. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Ia menatap tak percaya ke arah Sungmin. Sungguh ini bukan seperti yang Sungmin sangkakan. Kyuhyun mau mengejar Sungmin tapi Sungmin sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja Kyuhyun. Kini tangan Seohyun menahan tangan nya.

"Jangan menahanku!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Seohyun kasar dan berlari mengejar Sungmin. Ia melihat Sungminnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil Sungmin dan mengunci mobil itu. "Sungmin.. baby.." Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Sungmin pelan. Hatinya sakit melihat Sungmin menangis. Tapi air mata Sungmin memang tidak mau berhenti mengalir membuatkan pipi mulus nan chubby milik Sungmin basah. "Sayang listen to me.." Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Sungmin dan menatap mata foxy Sungmin. "Kyuhyun jahat.. " ucap Sungmin pelan sehingga terdengar seperti sebuah bisikkan. "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya sayang jadi dengarkan aku." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin.

"Aku dan Seohyun tidak ada apa-apa. Dia cuma personal assitant ku dan baby istriku yang paling aku cintai." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin. Ia sangat berharap Sungmin akan percaya padanya. "Kyunnie jahat~Kyunnie bilang Kyunnie sayang sama aku..tapi Kyunnie punya orang lain.. Aku tau aku tak secantik dia.. aku tau aku tak punya tubuh kaya dia.. aku tau aku gendut tapi Kyunnie harus bilang kalau Kyunnie sudah bosan hmmmphhh!" ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Baby listen to me!" Kyuhyun sekali lagi menangkup pipi chubby Sungmin. Ia menatap mata Sungmin dalam. "Sungmin ku paling cantik.. Aku cuma sayang dan sangat cinta sama Sungmin ku.. Sungmin ku montok.. Sungmin ku bohay.. Sungmin ku paling perfect dan aku hanya untuk Sungmin ku.. Cho Sungmin istri ku.. baby yang paling aku cintai." jelas Kyuhyun panjang. Setelah itu terdengar tangisan Sungmin pecah. "Maafkan aku Kyunniee… aku hanya cemburu saat Kyunnie dekat sama orang lain.." Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. "Selamanya aku cinta sama Sungminku.." Kyuhyun menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin. Membiarkan perasaan nya tersalur dari ciuman tanpa nafsu itu. "Aku juga mencintai Kyunnie..sangat.." Sungmin tersenyum di dalam ciumannya.

Cinta itu terkadang sakit,

Cinta itu juga terkadang manis,

Cinta akan terlihat sakit ketika kepercayaan hilang,

Tapi cinta akan menjadi sangat manis saat keduanya saling mempercayai.

The END.


End file.
